The Worst Day Since Yesterday
"The Worst Day Since Yesterday" is the eighth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 53rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 30, 2005. As the town readies for the Ravens' first basketball game, Lucas worries that his head and heart aren't in it. Nathan accuses Lucas of being the Ravens' weak link. Peyton and Haley mend fences to support Brooke in a time of need. When the mayoral race tightens, Dan resorts to a smear campaign. Synopsis Brooke tells Peyton and Haley about what happened last night, Lucas walking in on her and Chris Keller. She is mortified as Lucas refuses to answer her calls. She gets the door in hope it is Lucas and finds Chris at the door, who is soon to get the door slammed in his face. As Lucas struggles to go on a jog with his HCM, Peyton drags Brooke for a walk to try and make her feel better but it fails to work as she blames herself for the relationship she has with Lucas. She says it isn't too late to fix it, but Brooke says she can't talk to him, but Peyton could for her. Who is reluctantly forced to agree. At the studio, Nathan goes to visit Chris and finds out about Brooke who gets annoyed with him repeating his actions. At the radio station, Karen is doing an interview for her political party. She tells the station that she should beat Dan Scott as she cares about the people. Then when the interview proceeds into a question and answer segment, Keith, an unemployed mechanic, is introduced. As she gets her hopes up, she is let down to find Dan having a sly go at her. He asks why her business partner is on the opposing team, and whether she had a child on wedlock which Karen answers appropriately and getting the upper hand. As Dan hangs up, Deb approaches him and is threatened. Deb says what more could he do to her, but Dan has Nathan more in mind. He goes up to see Nathan in his room, who refuses to talk to his father, and only gives him minimal, sarcastic remarks. As he forces Dan out, he tells his mom that he doesn't feel as though they are getting out. Brooke goes to the mall and sees the manager about the clothes. She asks whether she gets paid or if she needs to make a line. The employer says she does not get paid anymore as all the rights go to the store. Peyton goes to see Lucas who is painting the red door, black. Lucas believes he has made the mistake of thinking they were meant for each other, and now she has slept with Chris, he won't again. In class, Tim and Nathan plan to get their hair shaved for the game, even though Tim wants tattoos. As Lucas and Peyton discover Brooke missed her first game day, Bevin suggests a surprisingly clever idea for the game. Outside of class, Haley designed a locker for Nathan as Rachel did for Lucas, but Lucas' is a lot more pink and girly. As they clear the corridor, Brooke goes in her locker and looks at her design Lucas did for her at the start of the year. Peyton goes to see Haley and asks for her help, which Haley is surprised about. But she has an idea of how to get Brooke to talk to Lucas. Back at the radio station, it is now Dan and Deb's turn. Dan starts with a scripted speech and as he passes the speech onto Deb, she reads it, sounding very scripted. As Karen continues to make her posters, Lucas comes in and tells her about Brooke, she tries to cheer him up telling him basketball is how he has his fun and do his best, but Lucas is still undetermined. Peyton and Haley go to see Brooke at the apartment who has found out about the letters. They tell her he cares for her, but all he hears is all the non-exclusive business, they encourage her to talk to him. At the river court, Dan goes to see Lucas and threatens to tell Whitey if he doesn't pass the ball to Nathan in the first game of the season. Chris Keller goes to see Dan who introduces himself as his biggest fan, due to him screwing up his son's marriage. Chris asks for the studio money that Nathan owes him. Dan gives him the money, but offers him the chance to make some real money. Nathan is preparing for the game, with a shaved head, as Lucas walks in and the two begin to argue with each other by the way they treat both Brooke and Haley. As the game begins, Brooke listens to Mouth's podcast as Haley goes to get her bag from Chris' studio. Haley begins to insult Chris as he flirts back, which is followed by Peyton walking in and slapping him. The two drive to the studio and confides in her telling her that she is sick of everyone leaving and that is the reason she has been so annoyed at her, but the two begin to form their friendship again. In the locker room, Tim walks in with a tattoo of his jersey number. He shows Whitey, who changing his number to 0, the coach then gives the team an announcement that he is retiring. Nathan adds more pressure to Lucas as he tells him that if he screws the team, he screws Whitey too. As the game begins, Chris Keller arrives to watch. The cheerleaders start, missing the necessity of a captain. As they begin, the players are introduced onto the court, with co captains Lucas and Nathan introduced at the end. The national anthem is then sung by Chris Keller dedicating it to all their girlfriends. Dan and Deb arrive together as she reveals that Karen is leading in the polls. The game begins as Lucas is immediately distracted, imagining Chris and Brooke together. As the teams continue to score, Brooke sits at home and takes down all the photos of her kissing boys leaving just Lucas. In the game, Lucas gets Nathan to pass a ball and as he does, Lucas moves out the way, letting it hit Chris Keller in the face. After the game ends, the Ravens lose. Dan comes in and laughs at the team's efforts. As Nathan starts to back talk to him, he gets Nathan up against the wall just as Whitey walks in telling him to get out. As Whitey demands them at practice early in the morning, Mouth stands behind watching in shock. As the team leaves, Brooke waits for Lucas, but he ignores her asking Rachel for a ride home. As they go home, Rachel tells Lucas he has to move on and she refuses to be used to make Brooke jealous and also will not hook up with him. She kicks him out the car and lets him walk back. Back at the school, Brooke sits alone in misery, as Peyton joins her who is told that Brooke is sick of realizing she is losing anything and doesn't know what she wants till it is too late, just like Rachel and Suburban Filth are stealing stuff from her. Peyton suggests to go to the store and drags her to the mall. As Nathan leaves, Haley waits for him and compliments him on the game. Nathan tells her he wants to walk home alone, as they walk away, Nathan calls her and gets her to walk home with him. In the mall, Peyton and Brooke walk in and steal all her clothes back. Mouth goes to see Karen and shows her a video of what Dan did to Nathan. Lucas stops at the river and throws away his heart medication. Memorable Quotes :"We were drinking and I was feeling really lonely, and I was calling Lucas, and he wasn't answering his phone. And then Chris came out of the bathroom and he was just so nice to me and he said my clothes were inspired...actually, I think he may have said my shorts made his pants feel tight. Oh god, I told you guys I was drinking, but he said alot of other things, and. Haley don't look at me like that. You know how charming he can be" ::Brooke Davis to Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer :"What are you eight years old?" :"Oh right, this coming from a woman who cut the ass out of all my pants." :"Too bad the one in my life won't go away" ::Deb Scott catches Dan Scott making calls to Karen on the radio :"You know what? She made it perfectly clear that we are non-exclusive. I made the mistake of thinking we were meant to be with each other. I won't make that mistake again" ::Lucas Scott about Brooke Davis :"Could be worse. Could say 'dyke" ::Peyton Sawyer about Lucas Scott's locker :"The girl that I thought was the one for me, went out of her way to prove that she wasn't" :"The girl being Brooke Davis?" :"Am I that obvious" ::Lucas Scott confides in his mom, Karen Roe :"You know a customer once told me, the best way to get over someone, was to get under someone else. Oh my god, I just realised what that meant. Oh my god. I thought it was more philosophical, you know, get to know them. Don't get under them..Scratch that" ::Karen Roe :"You remind me a lot of myself. Maybe I know your mother" ::Dan Scott to Chris Keller :"We'll head to the locker room where I'll try to get a word with the players before the game" :"And I'm gonna hide inside the locker room to get a look at them after" :"Gigi Silveri, ladies and gentlemen" ::Mouth and Gigi Silveri do the podcast :"All right gather round. Usually before the first game of the year, I tell my players to get out there and do your best. I tell the seniors, that this is the last year they'll play as Ravens, so make the most of it. Well, that's all true, except this year, there's one difference. When you leave, I'll be leaving too. At the end of this season, I'm retiring. Now you boys have worked harder than any team that I've ever coached. You've got the talent and the desire to be the best team I've ever coached. You know it. I know it. Now it's time to make everybody else know it. So I want you to go out there and start this season like champions, because that is how I intend to end it. Lets Go." ::Whitey :"This goes out to all the girlfriends out there" :"I hate that guy" ::Chris Keller and Lucas Scott :"Your game sucks. Fix it." :"Your marriage sucks. Fix it." ::Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott argue. :"It's hard to get back into the ring, especially with the one who knocked you out in the first place." Nathan Scott Voiceover :"Robert Louis Stevenson wrote: 'You cannot run away from weakness; you must fight it out... or perish. And if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?'" ::- Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "I'm Going To Stop Pretending That I Didn't Break Your Heart" - EELS * "Motorcycle Dreamer" - Red Letter Days * "Cracks In The Sky" - Bosshouse * "Over" - Jimmy Eat World * "Feels Just Like It Should" - Jamiroquai * "Sirius" - The Alan Parsons Project * "The Mixed Tape" - Jack's Mannequin * "Song Beneath The Song" - Maria Taylor This episode's title originated from the song The Worst Day Since Yesterday, originally sung by Flogging Molly. Trivia *Keith does not appear in this episode. Episode References * Peyton mentions how Lucas' locker could have been worse because it could have said 'Dyke' which is a reference to what Felix wrote on her locker in Don't Take Me For Granted. * Brooke, Peyton and Haley are on the couch in Brooke and Haley's apartment discussing the events between Chris and Brooke of the previous episode Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri